The present invention is directed to a razor mechanism and, more particularly, to a razor mechanism with a slidable cartridge support adapted to support a flexible razor cartridge.
Many types of razor mechanisms are known in the art. Razor mechanisms are typically designed to securably support a cartridge containing at least one razor blade at the ends and at least one midpoint of the cartridge.
Among the various types of razor mechanisms known in the art are the channel-type razors which typically have two fixed opposing bars adapted to slidably receive a cartridge having a corresponding fixed track. Such channel-type razors provide support to a cartridge along the entire longitudinal length of the cartridge. An example of a "dynamic" cartridge, i.e. a cartridge having a changeable blade geometry having a track for such support is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,320 to Peleckis.
Another type of razor known in the art includes spring actuated engaging members which, upon the application of force to an actuator button, move inwardly or outwardly. After the cartridge has been properly positioned on the razor handle, the actuator button is released allowing the engaging members to return to their non-biased position and thereby engage the razor cartridge. Such razors have been designed to either maintain the razor cartridge fixed with respect to the razor handle or, are of the "pivoting" type, which allow the cartridge to pivot on the razor during shaving. An improved razor which allows the cartridge to pivot or to be locked in a non-pivoting manner is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,998 which issued to Motta on Jan. 17, 1989 entitled Lockable Pivotable Razor. The pivoting cartridge engaging arms disclosed in this Motta patent are releasably locked to provide pivoting support for a cartridge.
The attaching mechanisms of the razors known in the prior art have generally been designed to remain in fixed lateral positions while the razor is in use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,580 to Cartwright et al., which reissued as U.S. Pat. No. Re. 30,913, discloses a flexible blade cartridge wherein the cartridge is supported on fixed pins of the shaving handle head. Another support for a flexible blade cartridge is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,939 to Motta et al.
In order to provide a closer shave, a new type of flexible razor cartridge has recently been developed. This new flexible razor head, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,043 issued on Aug. 8, 1989 which is hereby incorporated by reference, comprises a flexible cartridge which is designed to flex along its longitudinal axis during shaving. It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that when a flexible cartridge flexs along its longitudinal axis, the linear distance between the ends of the cartridge decreases. Since the attachment mechanisms of razors known in the art have been conventionally designed to remain in fixed positions except when the cartridge is being attached or detached from the razor, such conventional handles would either not permit the desired flexing of the flexible-type cartridges or, if such flexing was permitted, would create the risk that the cartridge becomes dislodged from the razor mechanism. Pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/361,454 filed on Jun. 5, 1989 entitled "Razor Mechanism", which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses alternatives to conventional designs. The alternatives have attachment members which provide moving support to a flexible cartridge which flexes during shaving.
Additionally, some razor mechanisms known in the art for flexible cartridges require the flexing of the razor cartridges when the cartridge is being attached to the razor mechanism. It would be very desirable to eliminate the danger inherent in the manual flexing of a flexible cartridge which could slip and injure the user.
In light of the relatively new flexible-type cartridge design, it is also desirable to provide a razor mechanism wherein the attaching mechanism will securably connect a flexible cartridge to the razor handle while permitting the cartridge to flex during shaving. Since the natural memory of the materials used in forming the flexible cartridge may not be sufficient to return the flexible cartridge to a straight configuration, a preferred razor mechanism would provide a straightening effect. Additionally, it would be especially advantageous to provide a razor mechanism which gives additional support to a flexible cartridge when the cartridge is engaged.